Backburners and Baseballs
by BeautifulDoom
Summary: From my Drabblesverse. Scout decides to ask the BLU Pyro out on a date.
1. Gonna ask her

Scout strolled across the bridge that separated the two bases with a determined step.

He was gonna do it. He was gonna ask the BLU Pyro out.

Ever since that conversation with the rest of his team, his team mates had been mocking him that the BLU Pyro would fry him before going out with him. They had argued so many points against Scout, citing age differences (seven years), team differences, and of course how the rules forbade it.

But every time they said he shouldn't, he wanted to do it even more.

So now he was making his move so to speak. The BLU base loomed high above him. He took a deep breath. Well, here went nothing…

BANG!

"The fu-" Scout jumped back as a cloud of dust whipped up at his feet from a bullet that had barely missed his toes.

"What do ya want, mongrel?" Came a voice. Scout looked up to see the BLU Sniper standing at one of the windows of the base. One hand held her rifle and the other was on her hip. No duh, Scout should have known better than to just walk up. Ceasefire or not, the BLU's didn't take kindly to trespassers.

"I wanna talk ta your Pyro," Scout called up at BLU Sniper. The Aussie seemed to draw back slightly in confusion before a grin split across her face.

"What do ya want with her? She dominate ya earlier? Ya want some revenge?"

"I just wanna talk ta her," Scout said. "Please." His mother had always taught him the importance of a

'please'.

There was silence as BLU Sniper sized him up and thought about his request. Then she turned around and said something to someone that Scout couldn't see. BLU Sniper turned back to him, ready to fire her gun if need be.

It was a while before the door to the base opened and a woman stepped out.

She wasn't wearing a uniform, opting instead for a long black skirt with green floral print and a white top. A large peace sign hung from a chain around her neck, and a green headband was set in her black hair.

Scout's eyes widened when he realized that he had never seen this woman on the field before. Hence, he was now looking at the BLU Pyro.

The BLU Pyro stopped in front of Scout and smiled.

"They said you wanted to talk to me," she said.

For a brief moment, Scout forgot what he wanted to say. He hadn't expected the BLU Pyro to look this nice without her suit. All he had really looked at on her was her bust.

"Um… maybe in private?" He said. He motioned to the BLU Sniper in the window. BLU Pyro looked behind her and gave an irritated sigh.

"Shoo, Sue," she said, fluttering her hand at the BLU Sniper.

"Ya sure? Could be a trick," BLU Sniper said as she raised her rifle.

"I'm sure. He won't try anything. If he does, you can all come out here and kill him in any way you want," BLU Pyro said with a chuckle. Scout suppressed a shiver at that. BLU Sniper hesitated for a moment longer before turning around and leaving the window.

"Now then," BLU Pyro said cheerfully, clapping her hands together and turning back to Scout, "what did you want to say?"

Scout nervously bit his lip.

"So, uh...well...I've kinda been watchin' ya on the field, and ya aint that bad for a BLU."

The BLU Pyro slowly nodded, her smile never fading.

"And so I was kinda wonderin' if maybe ya would, ya know maybe like ta go on a date with me?"

"Sure," said BLU Pyro without hesitation. Scout scowled and scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Well you're just a...a...did you say yes?"

BLU Pyro giggled to herself.

"I did," she said. "There's a steak house in town. Say, tomorrow at six? That'll give us time to clean up after the fight."

"Uh..." It took a little bit for Scout to register what she had said. "Sure. Yeah! Yeah, tomorrow at six. Uh, I don't actually have a car ta pick ya up in."

"Hitch a ride from a friend. That's what I was going to do."

"Oh, yeah, ok. uh... bye." Scout gave a little wave and turned to leave, but was stopped when BLU Pyro kissed the side of his head.

"Can't wait," she said. "I'll see you then." Then she turned around and skipped back into the base, leaving a dumbfounded Scout behind.

Pyro hummed happily to herself as she rejoined her BLU teammates in the kitchen. She sat down at the table, oblivious to the eight pairs of eyes on her.

"So?" Prompted Sniper. "What did the wanker want?"

"He asked me out on a date," Pyro said with a giggle.

Scout nearly choked on her cereal.

"He what? Well, what did ya say?"

"She said no, of course," said Medic, handing her dog some bacon.

"I actually said yes," Pyro chuckled.

"Vas?!" Medic was shocked. "It is against ze rules-"

"Actually, it isn't," Spy looked up from her paper. "Our employers 'ave no rules against it. Ze REDs might, oui, but not us. I zink it is because zeir performance would be more distracted from it zan ours."

"But why the Scout?" Scout groaned. "He's such an asshole."

"Language, Amy," scolded Engineer, "but I agree. You could do better than that boy."

"Maybe," Pyro shrugged. "But he was the one who asked me."

"So where is zis date going to be?" Spy asked.

"At that steak house in town. We're going to meet there. Oh that reminds me. Rose, could I trouble you for a lift there tomorrow night?"

Engineer hesitated.

"Uh…" she glanced at Medic, who was shaking her head no. Then she looked at Pyro and saw the hopefulness in her eyes. "Sure. I'll drive ya up there." Medic facepalmed and angrily strode from the room, her dog leaping up and stealing the rest of her breakfast from her plate.

"What's her problem?" Pyro asked.

"She doesn't approve obviously," Scout snarked.

"Can't say I'm surprised," said Sniper. "But I'm more surprised at you not having anything to say, Diane."

Soldier looked up from her hash browns and shrugged.

"If it's not against the rules, then I have no problem with it," she said.

"A word of advice, Sarah," said Spy. "Make sure you 'ave enough money to pay for both dinners," she said with a grin.

"Why?" Pyro asked.

"Because I seriously doubt zat little urchin is going to pay for anyzing."

"Oh hush," said Pyro. "Just watch, I bet I'm going to have a great time tomorrow night."

She didn't see the doubting looks from around the table.

Meanwhile at the RED base…

Soldier glared down at Scout. Scout was seated in a chair with the rest of the team behind him. Everyone had a different expression on their face, but Soldier's was the only one that was unreadable.

Despite all this, Scout glared defiantly back at Soldier, making it clear that he wasn't scared.

"Maggot," Soldier growled, "do you have any idea what you just did?"

"I just asked the BLU Pyro out on a date," said Scout.

"Exactly!" Soldier straightened up to his full height. "You just asked an ENEMY on a date!"

"So?" Scout said calmly. Soldier scowled and shoved the chair back, forcing it to balance on the two back legs.

"So you just willingly and knowingly broke a rule of war!" Soldier snapped. Scout adjusted himself to sit easier and scoffed.

"It's a stupid rule anyway," he said. "Besides, I bet you anything that the other guys back there been thinking about getting with one of them BLUs!"

Soldier looked up to glare at the other REDs, displeased when he saw a few sheepish expressions.

"This is unacceptable!" He shouted, letting go of the chair. Scout fell backwards with a thump, but quickly got to his feet.

"I thought the days of letting rule-breaking commies and sissies into the military were over. I guess I was wrong," said Soldier. "So if you want to go sully yourselves with BLU scum, then you can do it with a rocket up your ass! If I catch anyone of you so much as looking at a BLU without firing at them, I rip out your very soul with my bare hands!"

"Screw you, Solly," said Scout, crossing his arms. "I got a date and I aint missing it."

Soldier froze only for a second.

"You have a date?" He asked. "That BLU scum said yes?"

"Yeah, she did. We're gonna meet up in town tomorrow night," Scout said with a shrug.

"Well you better show up with a gun and lots of bullets-"

"Herr Soldier," said Medic. Soldier paused and looked back at the German.

"Perhaps you are not looking at ze bigger picture," Medic said, stepping forward. "Zis is quite ze opportunity, and you are not seeing it."

"Cut the crap and get to the point kraut," Soldier growled.

"Zink, Herr Soldier. Vhat do people do on dates? Zey get to know each other. Scout could find out information on ze BLU Pyro. Information zat ve can maybe use to our advantage."

Soldier took a moment to think about what Medic said while Medic gave Scout a subtle wink.

"Genius!" Soldier finally shouted. "Good thinking, Fritz. It's like spying, but without all the filthy French stuff!"

Spy gave a barely concealed glare at Soldier. Soldier pointed a finger in Scout's face.

"I expect a full report when you get back here tomorrow. If you get enough, I might even let you take her out again after that. If you bring nothing back, you will suffer. Do you understand?"

Scout hid a smile and instead saluted.

"I won't let you down, Solly!" He said. Soldier saluted back.

"Good! Dismissed!" Scout took off to his room and punched the air. He couldn't believe that he was actually gonna do it. He was actually gonna go on a date with the BLU Pyro. He gave stifled whoops and did a victory dance until he heard a knock on his door. Pulling the smile off his face, he opened the door to reveal Medic.

"Oh man, Doc," Scout sighed. "You're a friggin genius for thinking that one up. Thanks a bunch."

"Oh, it vas of no consequence. Besides, You vould have still gone even if Soldier tied you to zat chair. Now zen, ve need to have a talk about tomorrow night…"

Scout let Medic in, eager to get some tips for his date.


	2. I need a suit!

"Spy!" RED Scout burst into the Spy's door without knocking. Spy looked up from his book with an annoyed expression.

"What do you want, cretin?" He asked. Scout looked around frantically.

"I need ta borrow a suit for my date," he said. Spy actually laughed at that.

"And what makes you zink zat I would let you borrow one of my suits?" He said. "For one zing, zose suits are all custom tailored so zey will not fit you. Even if zey did, I would never let you take one of my suits."

"But I just need one!" Scout whined. "Even if it's just an old suit. Just for tonight."

"Non."

"But-"

"Non."

"Please-"

"Non!"

Scout scoffed and glared at the Spy.

"They're cheap suits anyway," he muttered as he left. "Make me look like a total fag." He slammed the door behind him.

Now Scout was officially screwed. Spy was the only one on base that had anything that was date material. Not to mention, he was the only one that was somewhat close to his own size. Medic had offered his own clothes, but they proved to be too big for the lanky Scout.

"Sonuvabitch," Scout muttered, making his way down the hall. There had to be something that he could wear here. He had been counting on Spy to show a little generosity or to at least accept a favor in return for a suit.

"Scout!" Medic ran down the hall and began pulling Scout behind him. "I zink zat I have a solution!"

Scout followed Medic back to the infirmary.

"Ya found somethin' I can wear?" He asked excitedly. Medic disappeared into his room and began to dig around in his closet.

"I remember zat I had a shirt zat ended up shrinking in ze laundry. It might fit you," Medic called out.

Scout chuckled and sat down on a gurney. It was really gonna happen. Tonight was his big date with the BLU Pyro. He had expected the Pyro to show him a little mercy in the battle earlier, but he quickly learned that she didn't let her personal life affect her working life. She had given a wave, yes, but she had also fried him with no hesitation. It had become a game after that. If she killed him, he had to come back and kill her and vice versa over and over. It was almost like a morbid game of tag.

Scout broke from his thoughts as a shirt was flung his way. It was a red button up shirt.

"Put zat on," Medic said. "I zink zat should do for tonight."

Scout obeyed and slipped the shirt on. It was still a little big, but he tucked it into his pants anyway. He looked up just in time to see Medic holding a black tie up to Scout's chest.

"Hmm…" he mused, holding the tie up and then lowering it again and again. Scout pushed the tie away.

"No way," he said. "You're gonna have me lookin' like an old man or a church boy." Medic sighed and tossed the tie aside. Then he did the same with Scout's hat.

"Hey!" Scout griped. "What gives?"

"It is impolite," Medic explained. He eyed Scout's messy hair with distaste. "And you need to comb your hair."

"My hair is just fine," Scout argued, but Medic was already looking for a comb.

"You need to make a good first impression," Medic said. "You need to show zat you are more zan just a reckless junge viz a bat. No self-respecting fraulien is going to stay viz someone who can only kill and run his mouth."

"Hey, I can play a good game of baseball too," Scout said. He dodged the comb Medic brought to his hair.

"Regardless," Medic said, struggling with Scout, "did you remember to get a gift for her?"

Scout froze, giving Medic a chance to comb through his hair.

"A gift?" Scout repeated. "Oh man, I totally forgot. Is it that important?"

"Frauleins like gifts," Medic said. "If you do not have one zen you must pay her double ze compliments to make for it."

"And how do ya know that?" Scout asked, annoyed.

"Oh, I have entertained my share of frauleins in my younger days," Medic said, looking over Scout one more time.

"Guess I gotta keep the compliments comin' cuz I didn't get nothin' for her," Scout said with a sigh.

"And zis is vhere I come in," Medic said, disappearing a again and coming back with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Scout's eyes lit up.

"Oh Doc," he said. "Have I told ya how much I love ya?" But medic held the flowers away from Scout with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You know, Scout, I just remembered zat you have not received your monthly vaccinations…"

Scout's bright look turned to one of horror.

"No fair," he said. "I can't believe ya, Doc!"

Medic didn't move, the flowers still far out of Scout's reach. Even if Scout dared to snatch them, they would more than likely crumble in the tussle. Scout debated with himself on what to do. On the one hand, he hated getting shots, but on the other, he really did want to have a good date tonight.

"Ok," he groaned. "I'll get the shots tomorrow. Just please gimme that bouquet."

Medic laughed triumphantly as he handed over the bouquet.

"Thanks for this, Doc," Scout said, gently gripping the bouquet. "Why ya helpin' me so much anyway?"

Medic smiled and shrugged.

"I guess zat you are like ze son zat I never had," he said. "Ze reckless, annoying, loud, dummkopf of a son zat I never had."

~O~

"Viel glück für sie," Medic said as Scout got out of his van. "I vill be back later to get you. Remember what I told you about ze frauleins."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Scout waved him off. "Now get outta here before ya embarrass me."

Medic laughed as he drove off with a wave.

"Ok, now where's this chick…ooh…" Scout had caught sight of the BLU Pyro.

Her hair was in a long braid that was woven with small green ribbons. She was wearing a green sun dress that looked nice, but was more casual than dressy. A pair of cream heels was on her feet, and she had traded in her peace necklace for a simple silver chain with crystals. All in all, she looked amazing.

Pyro suddenly turned and saw Scout. She smiled and waved him over.

"It's nice to see you outside of battle," she said as Scout walked up.

"You look amazin'" Scout said.

"Thank you. Engineer helped with my makeup and Scout did my hair. I was never really good at dressing up," said Pyro.

"I wasn't even talkin' about those things," Scout said as he handed over the flowers. Pyro took them and gave him kiss on the cheek.

Scout quickly discovered that dating a woman was a lot more different than dating the girls he had in high school. Pyro, or Sarah as he had learned, held herself and acted a lot more different than Scout had thought she would. On the field, Pyro was ruthless and manic. She would sever heads and fry Scout's teammates with no hesitation. She was like a demon that sprayed fire everywhere, a force to be reckoned with.

And yet Scout didn't see any of that all through dinner. He dared to wonder if maybe there was a second BLU Pyro he didn't know about.

Pyro kept a smile plastered on her face throughout their talk. She laughed at Scout's lame jokes and showed interest in all of his stories. She was honest with him about her own past, something that Scout was taken aback by. She told of her childhood in orphanage before it burned down and she was found by a group of hippies. The whole thing sounded like a bad comic, and Scout couldn't help but wonder if she was being entirely honest with him.

"I was afraid because I love fire, but I saw what it did to the orphanage. My new family told me that fire is good. It's warmth and light, and wielding it is a good thing," she said.

"Huh," Scout said, "never thought about it like that."

The conversation continued, but Scout was careful to not reveal anything too personal. He told her generic stories of his childhood and common things about himself. Pyro was an open book to him, however, and didn't hesitate to say something about her own self.

"So is your Spy still involved with the former BLU Scout's mother?" Pyro asked. Scout paused in his chewing to give her a surprised look.

"You know about that?" he asked, swallowing his food.

"I found some… rather interesting pictures in my room," Pyro explained. "Perhaps your Spy would like them back?"

"Uh… I dunno about that, but yeah, he was with that Scout's ma. It's a really funny story actually…"

And once again, Pyro leaned forward with interest.

After dinner, they left the steak house (Scout had paid for both meals and even bought Pyro a piece of pie) and wandered off to sit and wait for either Medic or the BLU Engineer. They sat on a park bench off the side of the road, and Pyro fidgeted with her flowers.

"So…was this a one time thing?" Scout asked. Pyro shrugged.

"I didn't really think about it," she said. "I had such a great time, though. I suppose that we could do it again."

"Good," said Scout, "cuz I had fun too-"

"Shh…." Pyro pressed a finger to Scout's lips and then looked up at the sky. "Don't speak. Just enjoy."

Scout leaned back and watched with her. It was then he understood that just being there with her was enough for now. They stayed that way until their rides came, and Pyro gave Scout a small kiss as well as the promise that they would have another date. Scout just smiled as he got into the van with Medic.

He couldn't wait.


End file.
